Numerous material handling devices have been used to aid in the physical transporting and positioning of various materials, including flat panels of material such as glass sheets. Conventional machines, particularly those designed to handle sheets of glass, have been complicated in structure and limited in usefulness due to a limitation in the possible range of movement of the glass sheet. Handling of glass sheets, even when using available machines, requires a number of skilled operators and assistants.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved material handling machine.